Xcution Ambush!
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Riruka convinces Jackie to help her test Ichigo's mettle! MA


**Xcution Ambush!**

ccc

Riruka squirmed as she peered around a corner to watch Kurosaki Ichigo. Jackie Tristan had accompanied her as a request, but she now wished that she hadn't. Riruka was unbearable enough sauntering around the Xcution base like royalty, but out in the open, she seemed to be even more ridiculous while sleuthing around like a nincompoop stalking a boy she fancied. While the magenta-haired girl spied on Ichigo, Jackie stood to the side, idle and fingers tucked away in the slits of her jeans' pockets. She ignored the few adolescent boys that gawked at her voluptuous figure – particularly the generous portion of her cleavage.

"This is ridiculous," she grumbled after flashing a duo of kids a glare from ogling her so obviously. "Why are we following him around? Ginjou already said that he's the one we need." She sighed and passed a hand through her short hair, mumbling again about the pointlessness of Riruka's reconnaissance.

Riruka looked back at her with an annoyed scowl. "We have to see for ourselves if this guy even _can _help us. He seems like such a useless person. I don't think we need him at all. He's such a loser."

Jackie wasn't stupid, and Riruka was just too obvious. She could try to act indifferent all she wanted, but there was no question as to her interest in the former Shinigami. Having her act like anyone was none the wiser felt insulting; Jackie simply put up with it for the time being, knowing that Riruka could make a mess out of things when flustered. If left on her own, who knew what embarrassing situation Riruka would find herself in?

"How are you planning to judge his worth?" Jackie couldn't deny that that particular question was nagging at her curiosity given the pigtailed girl's tactless methods. She looked across the street at the boy unaware of his trailers, sneering slightly to herself. She could admit that she saw nothing spectacular about Kurosaki Ichigo. To her, he did not fit the standards she'd hoped for, but it wasn't like there were plenty half human/half Shinigami characters running around. Holding up her hands and shrugging, she murmured, "Why not confront him right now and…?"

"_Shh!_" Riruka pounced, panicked and waving her arms disapprovingly in front of Jackie's face. "_Quiet, quiet!_" While the older woman cast an annoyed glance at her overzealousness, Riruka ducked back behind the wall, keeping track of the teen heading down the path. She waited until her excitement dwindled before she deemed it appropriate to continue stalking. Creeping on tiptoes, she motioned for Jackie to follow.

Again, Jackie sighed, mentally asked herself why she was putting up with this, and followed after her enthusiastic cohort.

ccc

Ichigo could already tell he was being followed; call it a sixth sense, for even after losing his ability to sense spirits, he had been stalked enough by all sorts of fellows that he could just feel when someone was trailing him. It was now only a matter of deciding if they were hostile or not. More likely than not, it was Ginjou or one of his cronies, sent out to follow him and try to persuade him to reconsider his option to forgo joining Xcution. He was persistent, Ichigo admitted, but so was Shinji, and times weren't as desperate as when Ichigo needed to control the Hollow within. Ginjou was just going to stir up trouble if Ichigo joined his cause…

Let them follow for now, the exasperated teen decided, not wanting to bother with Ginjou and his gang. He took the usual path home, following alongside the canal where he lost his mother to the Grand Fisher, saved Chad from that bunch of thugs led by 'what's-his-face'-_chin_, and also tossed away his Substitute Shinigami badge. He idly looked over to watch the moving waters, vaguely wondering if his badge had already been carried out to sea and deposited on some southern island. Well, it wasn't his problem now; he had no use for it since he wasn't a part of Soul Society anymore.

For that moment, he wished that he wasn't being watched, just so he could have some time to stop and reminisce. His eyebrow twitched when he heard some shuffling about behind him, followed by a panicked eek from a girl; it must've been that energetically-bossy princess-type that shined a flashlight on his face. What was she doing trailing him? If Ginjou wanted to keep an eye on him, shouldn't he have sent that one-eyed butler? He seemed like the capable, dutiful sort.

Ichigo simply heaved a sigh and continued onward, wincing as though dealt a blow every time he heard his pursuer make an obvious noise. When he came to the bridge, he stopped, having enough of this farce after hearing the latest shuffle of shoes across the asphalt. He trembled with irritation. Did she think that he was dense enough not to notice her presence? He pivoted abruptly, easily spotting the magenta-haired girl hastily ducking behind a telephone pole, unable to hide her pigtails from protruding from either side of the post.

"I can still see you! Just come out already," he demanded. A vein popped out of his temple when the poorly-hidden Fullbringer did not move, believing that he was just bluffing about seeing her. "You're behind that telephone pole! Did you think I wouldn't notice your hair sticking out?"

He saw some movement, but it did not seem that the girl was ready to reveal herself entirely. He made a step towards her before stopping altogether, caught off-guard when a voice came from the side, "That's enough, Riruka." He turned with wide eyes as the other woman of Xcution came at him from his left, sauntering casually with a hand on the swell of her hips. How did she get so close without him realizing it? Even without his spiritual awareness, he could normally discern when danger was _that_ close!

Jackie Tristan came to stand beside him like a pal rather than an acquaintance. Her hand went to her backside when her spine arched beautifully. "Come out; you're only dragging this out," she pointed out, never minding how Ichigo gawked at her.

Finally peeking out, cheeks flaring, Riruka snapped, "Sh-shut up, Jackie! I was coming out! I just needed to…" She thought quickly of some lie and smoothed her hands over the hem of her skirt. "Straighten my dress! It had a crease!" At last, she teetered out, paused, and then stormed over to Ichigo and Jackie.

Not at all amused, Ichigo frowned at both of them. "What are the two of you doing following me? Did Ginjou send you to follow me?" He sneered. "You can tell him…!"

His mouth was suddenly covered by Jackie's hand, and she said with no small amount of annoyance, "You don't have to shout; we're right here. And Ginjou had no involvement in this." She gestured to Riruka with a thumb, and the fiery-tempered princess ruffled like an angered cat. "She's the one who wanted to follow you."

"Jackie!" Riruka could've spat fire from her throat from her raging embarrassment. She drew herself erect, keeping unnervingly taut as she faced Ichigo. "I… I wasn't following you! I just wanted to see where you were going!"

"It's the same thing," Jackie put in dully, turning away when Riruka shouted at her. Her voice could be so grating.

"I already told Ginjou," Ichigo interrupted before the raging Fullbringer could carry on with her loud excuses, "that I wasn't interested. Being a Shinigami…" He turned towards the river where his badge had been permanently abandoned. "… is behind me now."

Both Jackie and Riruka exchanged glances. Riruka then smirked at Ichigo. "What are you; stupid? You don't get to decide; it's up to _me!_" She pointed pompously to herself; Jackie rolled her eyes and kept her comments to herself. Rather boldly, Riruka leaned in towards Ichigo, though she kept a comfortable distance from him. "If I decide that we can make use of you, then we _will_."

"But I just said…!" Ichigo suddenly stumbled back when Riruka touched a hand to his chest, forcing him back; it was more her domineering presence that challenged him, not her physical state. His eyes widened when he found himself being ushered backward, staggering midway down the slope leading to the canal.

There was an evident gleam in her eye, and Ichigo wished that she hadn't looked at him in such a way. He blabbered as he tried to retain his footing while forced to walk backward; it would've been easy to just shove her aside, but he wasn't the kind of guy to knock down a girl just so that she'd stop pestering him. With Riruka directing him, he ended up underneath the bridge, almost forced to duck to avoid hitting his head on the suspended concrete.

A sudden push landed his backside on the concrete ledge behind, and before he could react, Riruka was leaning over him, her smirk hovering uncomfortably close to his face. The scent of vanilla and strawberry; she radiated it like her own, natural aroma. Ichigo tried to turn away to avoid the intoxicating scent, but she was close and overwhelming him.

Jackie sauntered after them, her curiosity finally aroused from Riruka's forwardness. She brought herself underneath the bridge and watched, shifting her weight to one side of her hips. What was Riruka planning, she wondered? Tucking away underneath a bridge with the boy she obviously fancied, away from prying eyes; Jackie was suddenly glad to have accompanied Riruka on this seemingly-stupid endeavor.

Ichigo fought the urge to stand up and shove past Riruka; there was a pressure in his stomach that alerted him. He tried not to look weak, as that would only encourage this domineering girl to act powerful. Obviously, it was too late to convince her that she had no real power over him since she had bullied him all the way under this bridge; he could still try to not seem intimidated, though the dark-skinned woman at the side radiated more of a threat than Riruka did.

"What are you planning?" Ichigo couldn't help asking this question when Riruka refused to give an explanation of what she was doing.

"You ask a lot of questions. You're so annoying," Riruka jibed, shifting her head to the side slightly and combing out her pigtail in such a way that the end swept over Ichigo's face. "How did Ginjou wind up deciding _you_ were the one to go after? You're too much of a loser for my tastes."

Jackie could roll her eyes. How far in denial could Riruka throw herself? Calling her out on it would only exasperate the both of them, so Jackie kept her lips closed. She still couldn't help but wonder what Riruka had in mind, though. Surely, the princess-type didn't think she could force Ichigo to follow along with Xcution. She may be bossy, but she was anything but powerful without a dollhouse or one of her dolls around.

Ichigo, not willing to play along with these two, made to stand up. However, Riruka stepped in his way, forcing him back down. She lifted her forefinger, causing it to crackle with the odd light that was known as 'Fullbring'. Before he could react, the cables lying behind him came to life and forced his arms to his sides. He wriggled, eyes wide when his ankles were also constricted. "It looks like I have to do this the hard way," Riruka teased.

"Wha-? What is this?" Ichigo grunted while still trying to escape the bondage.

"_Hu~h?_ Didn't Ginjou tell you last night about Fullbring? Did you already forget?" She pressed the tip of his nose and called him an idiot. He growled and pulled his head away from her, demanding that she release him. "No; it's still up to me to deem your worth. Are you such a loser that even you don't think you're good enough? _Stu~pid~._"

Ichigo's gaze darted back and forth between her and Jackie. What exactly did they have in mind? Torture? No, that was too risky, he reasoned with himself; they were in public and could probably be heard should he scream in agony, though he cringed at the thought of being gagged to stifle his cries of agony. Aside from that, Riruka didn't seem like the type to be able to stomach testing him in such a way. Jackie, on the other hand…

"How are you going to test him?" asked the dark-haired woman, genuinely curious as to where Riruka planned to go with this temporary abduction. "He can't prove much while just stuck like that." A good observation, Ichigo concurred with a gulp.

There was that look of mischief again. Riruka's fingertip fluttered down from his nose, tracing his lips as his teeth suddenly clenched. Down, down, running along the muscles of his throat to his collarbone, tugging his shirt ever so slightly as she mused, "I have an idea." She almost sounded like a girl possessed.

Ichigo's pulse suddenly began to quicken as her lazy finger continued its descent. He swallowed hard under the intense, milk-chocolate stare of Dokugamine Riruka. Was that hunger in her eyes? He wanted to shrink into himself just to avoid the glance that revealed to him an ounce of her intentions. She wasn't going to…

Was she? His mind screamed warnings and his body stiffened when Riruka's hands began to roam down his front, taking notice of a well-sculpted body underneath the school uniform. When she neared his lower parts, she kneeled and leaned in close to his flushing face, smirking like a she-devil. Lightly, she ghosted her hand over the front of his trousers, tracing the hem of his zipper.

Jackie didn't bother to hide her bemusement; perhaps she was just impressed. Who knew that bratty Riruka would actually take such a bold step? Jackie knew that she was attracted to the boy, but this was moving rather fast, not that she was complaining; she was rather interested to see how things progressed.

"Wait, don't!" Ichigo implored, fighting anew against the cables wrapped around him. Riruka chuckled smugly and chided his weakness, and took hold of his zipper, descending it past the top teeth. Ichigo's throat visibly clenched. He could do naught but watch as his fly was slowly undone.

"_Aw_, are you embarrassed?" she teased, pulling down even slower. "Is it because you're ashamed of what's underneath?" She wanted to see, not because she was a pervert – well, maybe in a small way – but because she wanted to convince herself that he only had good looks, and that there was no reason to pursue someone who had such… a… small…

**_OMIGODIT'SHUGE!_** The unspoken words practically materialized from her slack-jawed mouth. From the slit at the crotch of his pants, she had drawn out his flaccid cock that was already bigger than any she had seen before. And though she barely had any experience in sizes, there was not a shred of doubt in her mind that, when aroused, this organ would be magnificent.

Even Jackie – the most experienced of the trio hidden away under the bridge – lost her composure when setting eyes on his cock. He may have been only five inches when soft, but she could only imagine how large it would get. She reconsidered her stance as a bystander.

Riruka eyed the member a while longer, still unable to form any words to try to discredit Ichigo in a vain attempt to seem uninterested in him. She looked up at him finally and saw his modest blush. He was pursing his lips, too embarrassed to speak. For all that he had to boast, he chose to be humble. He had sexual experience before: first with Tatsuki, and then with Orihime in a brief encounter of passion during the time in his room when she checked up on him and offered some bread. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, wishing that he had the mobility to remove his cock from her sight.

Blinking back to reality, Riruka forced a crooked grin and slowly ran her fist up and down his cock to coax it to life, though blood had already begun to flow through the organ to make it swell. When she looked back at it, she chortled and said, "Not the best I've seen, but it'll do."

Ichigo had to sneer at the comment, because even though he wasn't one to toot his own horn, he knew that he had something to be proud of. She was just trying to ruffle his feathers, and was successful. Even if she was pestering him, his cock would not ignore the gentle strokes given to it. It came to attention in Riruka's pumping hand even as its owner wished against it. Ichigo tried to think of things that would oppose this reaction, but his member had forged a mind of its own and was unstopped in its rise to full potential. Much to Riruka's astonishment, the cock in her grasp had swelled to a thick seven inches, and throbbed eagerly for more attention.

The girl pulled back a bit with a wowed grin and a bead of anxious sweat rolling down the side of her face. With the little experience she had, she felt a bit overwhelmed when the shaft stood dauntingly before her, though she wasn't willing to divulge that to anyone. Her fingers slowly hooked around the shaft, squeezing to test its sturdiness. He may have protested, but his body knew to react, producing the first bead of clear fluid for Riruka to observe and scoff at, leering at him and calling him gross for being so horny.

Watching off to the side, Jackie remained enthralled by the scene of Riruka fiddling around the gift she had happened upon. Riruka may have been acting calm, but Jackie could safely assume that the girl had probably never given head before; more than likely because she thought the act was crass and perverted. Childishly, Riruka prodded at the tip with her fingertip, careful not to smear the transparent gunk frothing from the crown.

In its own way, the spectacle was comical, but Jackie – being one not to find much humor in her life – found it rather pitiful on two levels: 1) Riruka was making a fool out of herself in front of the boy she was infatuated with, 2) that cock was being misused and would probably start to wilt soon if Riruka didn't get her act together. Sighing heavily, bearing a heated sensation swirling at her core, Jackie deliberated on what needed to be done. She herself didn't care for this Kurosaki kid as Ginjou and Riruka did – for different reasons, of course – but a man was a man, no matter if it was someone who could help them or not.

Ichigo struggled in vain, cussing at his own weakness. Ignoring his shameful grunts of desperation, Riruka finally dabbed her fingertip against the fluid spilling from the head of his prick to better examine it. She rolled her thumb against the soiled finger to test the texture, and when she had enough of it, she said that it was disgusting and wiped the substance on his pants. The constant rebuke infuriated Ichigo to the point where he was simmering with rage at her attitude.

The finger that had handled his pre-cum went up to his face to shut him up; beneath her palm, he grimaced when he felt the moisture of his own essence smearing against his cheek. With the smirk gone, Riruka glowered at him in irritation. "_Eh~?_ Why do you keep shouting? We're in a public place, don't forget. Do you want someone to hear all your yelling?" The grin reappeared when she let her raised hand fall against his chest, once again reveling in the feeling of his hard body so helpless underneath her touch. The hand drifted down until she encircled the penis again.

The statement hushed Ichigo. His reputation would be at stake if he made too much of a ruckus and – heaven forbid – piqued a passing classmate's attention. He was the calm, reasonably-intelligent, generally-courtly teenager that defied the stereotypes of his looks. Such a rep would be lost if he was suddenly labeled a pervert who took girls underneath a bridge and let them play around with him after tying him up.

Therefore, he bit the bullet and endured this as best as he could. His brown gaze kept steady on the dainty hand casually pumping up and down his erection, unchanging in pressure, tempo, and technique. It felt good in itself, but the sensation was severely lacking in heart. He figured he should've said something, instruct her on how vary her stale and unpracticed method, but he didn't want to impose on this selfish, brash girl's endeavors.

"Do you plan to go all day like this?"

Riruka looked up and frowned at Jackie. The comely woman had snaked over to the two so stealthily neither of them had noticed her presence; Ichigo's attention was too centered on Riruka's pumping fist to catch the advance from the corner of his eye. Jackie looked mildly fed up with Riruka's slow pace. "He's not going to be satisfied with that, at the rate you're going."

Riruka eyed her suspiciously. It was going well, she had decided; Ichigo hadn't gone limp or softened, so he was obviously enjoying it. "What are you saying, Jackie? I'm not doing it right?" She was offended by the mere notion of it.

Weight shifting to one side of her curvy hips, Jackie's dull-green eyes went to the appendage jutting from Ichigo's opened jeans. She knelt smoothly, flustering Riruka when she crowded close in front of the tense captive. She frowned mildly when she noticed how Riruka's grasp tightened on the cock, as if it were her own possession and would not be willing to share it. Selfish to the end…

"You should take better care of it," Jackie explained, bringing a hand to the rigid shaft to pet it slightly. She then turned her head to solely stare at Riruka, and she asked a question that had been nagging her thoughts. "Have you tried oral sex before?"

The mention of oral sex made both Riruka and Ichigo flinch and go red – or redder – in the face. The former stammered, and then managed to form actual sentences. "Of course, I have!" she blatantly lied. She had practiced before during one time she was feeling curious while eating a banana, and what she thought was simple was actually the opposite when it came to trying to suppress her gag reflex. And when it came to actually performing the act, she shied away from it, deciding that it was too gross.

"Then why not give _him_ a try?" Jackie nodded to Ichigo, who swallowed hard and tested the strength of his bonds again. Upon confirming his helplessness, she flashed him a faint smirk. It was probably the first time he saw her full lips turn upward since first seeing her in the Xcution base.

Riruka sucked on her lips at the suggestion. She gave a sidelong glance to the piece in her hand. Was her mouth dry or moist? She couldn't tell as she gulped. Aside from the fact that it would be the first penis she took into her mouth, it was large; if he traveled to the back of her mouth, he could wind up choking her. Even so, she readied herself with determination flaring in her eyes. "I'll do it," Riruka finally declared, trying to seem aloof, sitting up high and firm directly in front of the cock.

"Wait," Ichigo stammered, feeling his heart pounding all the way in his skull. As much as he could, he scooted back, though he hardly gained significant distance; Riruka's hands grasped onto his pants to keep him from squirming any further. "You…! If… if you just let me go…" He thought of a way to barter with the resolved girl, though her eyes hadn't swayed from his member, staring at it like a forbidden jewel that would ruin the Cave of Wonders if touched. He forged a smile, hopeful and desperate. "I'll reconsider Ginjou's offer, and…"

Jackie could laugh at him. If he thought this was actually about Ginjou and joining Xcution, he was being ridiculous.

"Be quiet, idiot," snapped Riruka. She was still flushed in the face from the idea of taking him into her mouth, though she had already decided that it would be done; if, for nothing else, to meet Jackie's challenge. Taking a deep breath, she leaned in close to his genitals. Her eyes turned to the cockhead, and she was mildly repulsed at the fluid still flowing from the tiny slit. "I'm doing it." Was she talking to herself? Before Ichigo could manage another word, his cock was angled properly and was then engulfed in the warmth of her mouth. She was trembling slightly as she capped her lips tightly around the bulbous head. Apprehensively, the tip of her tongue darted along to taste him; the pre-cum taste wasn't bad, not at all what she had expected as she gulped it down. It was almost sweet.

Ichigo shuddered at the sensation, and though she did not take more than three inches in, it felt good to have his sensitive cockhead massaged by her roaming tongue and tight lips. Her hands gripped at his thighs as she slowly began to move her head up and down on his lap, mechanically and inexperienced – not unlike Tatsuki's mouth, though lacking the confidence. Nevertheless, he seethed, and a moan finally escaped him when he impulsively tried to push deeper in Riruka's sugary-sweet orifice. When she was nearing the limit of what she could take in, she paused, forced Ichigo's pelvis down with both hands, and shot him a warning glare that could hardly be taken as intimidating when a portion of his cock was nestled between her lips.

After Ichigo regained control of himself and gave small, halfhearted protests against this perverse act, Riruka began to move her mouth again, positioning a hand at the base of his cock to handle him better. Quite often, she would pluck herself off of the prick to breathe freely, not having the wisdom to inhale through her nostrils. However, resiliently, she would dive back down to continue her suckling.

A fine effort, Jackie mused while brushing back Riruka's long, magenta pigtail to better view her face during the oral endeavor, but it proved that Riruka was far from experienced. There was no real technique, no poise to better please the receiver, despite how vocal Ichigo was becoming with his bated breath. "Deeper," she encouraged in a hot whisper, putting a hand to the back of Riruka's head and nudged down.

Riruka squealed a muffle protest while trying to fight the pressure on her head, becoming more frantic when the blunt crown nuzzled firmly against her uvula, and ultimately the back of her throat. Her fingers squeezed on Ichigo's thighs to the point where he grunted roughly. Lips unfastening from around the penis, Riruka squeezed her watering eyes shut and released a straggled yowl in protest to taking Ichigo so deep. It seemed she couldn't deepthroat; Jackie released her, and Riruka immediately pulled away from the rigid cock, coughing and wiping strands of spit from her mouth.

"Ja… _hack!_... Jackie!" she sputtered in the fit of coughs. "Don't do that! Are you trying to suffocate me?!" As she tried to collect herself, Ichigo watched her, a little bit guilt ridden that he choked her, even if it wasn't by his admission in any way. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but it seemed like she was no worse for the wear since she had the strength to admonish the woman he could now assume was named Jackie.

"I thought you'd be able to handle it," Jackie said nonchalantly to Riruka. Ever so easily, she resumed Riruka's spot in front of Ichigo, and that devilish leer met his apprehensive eyes. Not paying any heed to the suddenly-frantic Riruka wary of her intentions with the boy that _she_ admired, Jackie latched a hand around the hilt of Ichigo's cock, handling it firmly enough to make him exhale raggedly. He felt her steady breath on the sensitive organ when she bent in, her full lips glistening after she neatly ran her tongue along them. When her mouth was almost upon him, she said that she would give it a try. She did not start as Riruka had by taking the shaft immediately into her mouth; she first ran her tongue out to clear the head of pre-cum, and gave Ichigo a show of her tongue running along his manhood. He grunted at the subtle feeling that made his cock throb; the sight was probably more appealing than the touch. The glands underneath the swollen head were targeted with firm swaths of her nimble muscle, a motion that no other girl had tried on him before; he was not dissatisfied by the strong feeling.

After she had finished sliding her tongue from base to peak several times in several different patterns, Jackie kissed the round top before sealing it in between her luscious lips. As the boy moaned like a feeble infant, Jackie pushed back some loose tresses of her straight, raven hair and engulfed more of the erect penis. She had more experience than Riruka, but she hadn't taken such a mouthful before, though she managed just as well. First two inches disappeared before she drew back up; then she took in another two inches before going back to the head. To Ichigo's pleasured astonishment, she adjusted her jaw, moaned softly, and slid a sixth inch in, angling her head and his cock so that he could fit a bit in her throat. She kept that position as best as she could, gagging a little from the unpracticed technique. The sticky fluid still oozing from the cockhead smeared against the wall of her esophagus. When she swallowed, the muscles flexed around him, making him give an utterance of pleasure.

Besides the discomfort, Jackie needed to breathe. She pulled up, her lips not losing their grip around him until she came off of him completely with a soft sigh. A thumb brushed away some spittle as she looked up at the panting, sweating, and flushed boy watching her with eyes – once apprehensive – now filled with lust. For a moment, she thought that he would actually ask her to deepthroat him again, but he said nothing, still trying to even out his breath. When she was cleaned up, she looked at Riruka, who had been watching her, envious of the ability that had Ichigo steaming with delight.

She would not concede, though. Crossing her arms in a way that lifted her plump breasts slightly, Riruka turned away and grumbled something about Jackie being a bit _too_ experienced. Mindless words of a jealous girl; Jackie didn't let it affect her as she continued to gleam up at Ichigo.

He had spent all his protests, any words he could've used to try to dissuade these two girls from taking advantage of him, and his will against this act was steadily giving way to the repressed desire. "Tell me, Ichigo," she purred as her fingernails scraped delicately along the underside of his shaft, "did you enjoy that little taste?" She had earned Riruka's attention, and the egotistical doll-collector looked to Ichigo for his answer, worried that he would openly 'choose' Jackie over her.

Ichigo held his tongue. He wasn't about to admit that he was enjoying this far more than he should, tied up and suckled on by two women. Aside from that fact, he found it hard to believe that he even retained the ability to speak. So instead of making a fool of himself, he pursed his lips and waited; his throbbing cock was much less patient. If he didn't find relief here, his aching sex would encourage him to make his first stop at home the bathroom, where he could vigorously rub out his tension into a wad of tissue.

Jackie was not upset by his unwillingness to cooperate as Riruka was. Her palms glided up his knees and began to tenderly squeeze his thighs. Amused eyes watched the shaft of hardened muscle pulsate energetically. The boy must've been dancing on the edge of sanity to have this particular condition prolonged. She wasn't about to indulge its silent cries for release herself. "Would you like to give it another try?" she offered Riruka, tilting the rigid, eight-inch column towards the magenta-head.

Deepthroating? Riruka stiffened at the idea, considered it briefly, and then rebuked Jackie, speaking honestly for once. "I… I don't want to choke on that thing again," she haughtily protested. "It's too _big_!" The statement made Ichigo look away modestly and act as if he didn't take her complaints as a compliment.

Jackie's fist began to run up and down the penis again, alerting Riruka. Was Jackie planning to consume what was supposed to be her prize? Her mischievous grin lifted her lips when she edged closer to the straining erection. "Very well, then."

No sooner had her outstretched tongue touched the cockhead that Riruka pounced to reclaim her 'rightful' spot in between Ichigo's thighs and facing his saluting shaft. She was red in the face, but seemed determined to claim what she had deemed to be hers. Like a territorial predator, she huffed at Jackie and snuggled in closer to the apex of Ichigo's thighs; involuntarily or not, he widened the space to accommodate her. "I can take care of him myself, Jackie! Just sit there and watch!"

Jackie was happy to do just that, keen to see how desperately Riruka would try to upstage her to steal Ichigo's completion. Just how would the snob react when she found herself downing hot spurts erupting from the penis?

Ichigo breathed raggedly while lips and tongue passed over his sensitive organ, once again under the unwavering stare of Riruka. With less pause than before, Riruka took him into her sweet mouth with her tongue rubbing earnestly against the underside of his prick. A prolonged groaned bubbled up from the pit of her throat when she voluntarily consumed his pre-cum. For the first time, Ichigo was glad that his arms were bound; he feared that he might've set a hand on the back of Riruka's head to urge her further and bring him to climax. He no longer cared about hiding his pleasure when the girl began to bob her head in his lap, pigtails swaying with the movement, and he almost lost himself when her caramel eyes gazed up at him, mouth still firmly locked on him.

"_Ah_!" Riruka spat the prick out and inhaled gratefully, breathing in deep gulps of air when her windpipe was unblocked. Her chest heaved, but she showed remarkable enthusiasm when she began to run her tongue up the shaft again. She nuzzled the base, pushing her tongue through the separation of his unzipped pants to prod the skin leading to his concealed sac. Upon glancing up at Ichigo's weary face, she pressed her smirking lips against him and gave his tip a playful nip before sitting back on her haunches, willing to take a moment to catch her breath and concede some playtime to her partner.

With the space partly opened, Jackie eased in to reclaim Ichigo's cock. He waited to be neatly nestled in her mouth, knocking against her throat as she had allowed last time. She did not invite him between her lips, however, instead repositioning his shaft and pulling herself closer. She flicked her tongue once along the crown before scooting forward just a bit more so that her bosom was pressing against his crotch. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, anxious to find his impending release in her mouth.

Jackie did not answer, allowing her actions to speak for her. It was a little uncomfortable to have his hardened shaft tilted downward to smear its weeping tip against her exposed cleavage. A trail of pre-cum and Riruka's saliva was left along her right breast, and she chose to tease Ichigo with some eye-candy; she moved his dick against her shirt, pushing the fabric down just enough to give him a glimpse the crest of her dark-brown areola. He couldn't help gawking as his cockhead nudged against that area, and she felt him give a jump in her grasp. She chortled deep in her throat at his predictable reaction. How, then, would he react to _this_? She brought him to the tight line of her cleavage, nuzzling carefully before wedging between the cushiony orbs of flesh.

"Oh, god," Ichigo gasped impulsively, his head dropping back as he was pushed into the soft vice until he came against her chest, dabbing her with his weeping tip. He was surprisingly vocal while she moved against him, hardly making a sound as her judgmental eyes observing the shameful play of pleasure pass over his face.

Riruka watched with a pout, jealous that Jackie's d-cups put her own breasts to shame. Hers were supple, but she wasn't dressed provocatively enough to mimic Jackie. Well, her mouth should be good enough to sate Ichigo's lust. The moment Jackie's slurping mouth drew off of the member, Riruka swooped in, casting a triumphant glare at the older woman, and devoured Ichigo's cock as much as she could.

It went on like that for some time, switching turns; Riruka found the strength to keep her opinions to herself whenever Jackie did something that she could not do or had trouble doing. She did well for herself, though, even if it was her first time engaging in oral sex. Yet for all her zeal, the prize belonged to Jackie…

Ichigo hissed and made a quick exclamation of warning when Jackie's mouth engulfed him, taking him deep to the back of her throat. She froze in place when the hot seed flooded her mouth, and though she intended to withhold it all in her mouth for the moment, she was forced to down the initial burst, as he produced more semen than she was prepared for.

Riruka watched how his face twisted in pleasure and exertion while spilling his release into Jackie's orifice. She was torn between feelings, for she did indeed wish to be the one to bring him to a climax, but she was unsure if she was prepared to accept the rumored thick, bleach-tasting fluid over her refined taste-buds. Ultimately, she decided it was best to wait for a moment of her own choosing to sample his essence. That she immediately assumed that she'd have another try with Ichigo was a bit of a surprise, though she convinced herself it would be Ichigo crawling on his hands and knees begging for her attention.

Jackie waited for his ejaculatory thumping to come to an end. A pool of white goo was withheld as she carefully extracted him from her swollen lips without spilling a drop. His cock wilted slightly, but it was far from flagging entirely. Ichigo kept his half-lidded eyes on Jackie, expecting to see her throat muscles at work to consume her mouthful, or at least watch as the milky fluid was spat and wasted on the soil ahead of her knees. What happened instead was not what he had guessed, nor what he wanted; Jackie pushed up, stretching out her neck to cement their mouths together. He shouted a protest against her, but it only provided leeway for Jackie's tongue to usher his load into his mouth.

Orihime had tasted a sample of his once before and consented to liking the flavor; having been force-fed his cum, Ichigo could not see how she managed to stifle her gag reflex. He wanted nothing more than to pull away and vomit the gunk out of his system, but Jackie's hands came up on either side of his face to keep them safely fastened so that she may do as she pleased thoroughly.

Jackie ravaged his mouth, pushing his seed over his tongue, the roof of his mouth, and his teeth until he was forced to swallow some; not one of his more glamorous sexual moments, and he coughed raggedly when Jackie finally pulled away, leaving a mess of sperm around his lips that he could not get rid of unless he lapped it all up, and he was not about to experience the bitter tang again so soon. The fuss he made about experiencing what many women had to force down their throats brought a quirk to her lips, though she had no problem ingesting the bit of semen that lingered in her mouth.

Jackie leered at Riruka, daintily wiping away some semen from the corner of her lips and wiping it onto her jeans. She noted how Riruka flushed and timidly glanced at the only source of seed she could still sample, all smeared around Ichigo's lips. Was this what Jackie intended?

"It looks so… gross," Riruka mumbled quite shyly for such an opinionated girl. Yet, even so, she began to creep up Ichigo, placing her hands on his chest for leverage and feeling his erratic heartbeat. Though he tried to pull back, he couldn't avoid Riruka's fumbling kiss. His eyes were wide at the lip contact, for it seemed more like she was kissing him out of affection rather than to taste his semen.

Her tongue darted out to rid him of some patches of cum, tasting him and gulping it all down, but she was more enthralled by the kiss itself. When his tongue, though coy and slight, touched against hers, she almost thrilled in excitement, and she felt warmth pooling beneath her navel. With a whimper, she rubbed her thighs together and pulled away, leaving his lips tingling from more than the presence of his sperm, panting and starry-eyed.

Jackie recognized the excited glint in her wide eyes; the girl was becoming lost in the haze of need for the boy, prone to do something irrational. That meant that things could become much more interesting. Insistently, she cupped Riruka's chin and pulled her into a deep, tender kiss, moaning softly and running her tongue across Riruka's swollen lips. The girl responded lazily, eyes half-closed as Jackie ended the lip-lock to whisper two words: "Fuck him…"

The suggestion was blunt and forward, coherent to Riruka even in her haze of heightened arousal, a level she had never experienced before, nor was likely to again. Still, she gave Jackie an uncertain glance. Should she really do that, now and here? As forthcoming as she was, Riruka wasn't so sure about wedging herself down on a tied-up boy and riding him while someone merely watched for her own amusement. Under normal instances, Riruka would be able to see right through Jackie jibe and loudly rebuke her…

Then again, she _was_ lost in a haze of passion, and the boy was already poised for more…

Ichigo watched in awed wonder when Riruka suddenly stood up and eyed him from head to toe to cock. Not having heard what was said to her, he believed that he was now as good as free. He couldn't wait to put away his satisfied cock and try to forget this abduction – until his arousal was peaked at night and memories could give him comfort. "You're letting me go now, right? There's no reason to keep me…" He was cut off when Riruka, without a word, reached underneath the hem of her skirt and began to pull down her heart-stamped panties, stepping one foot out of them when they bunched at her ankles; she lifted the other foot up so that she could extract her panties herself and neatly set them to the side.

Pleased to see that Riruka was so influenced by suggestion – and would probably even be convinced to try anal if it was mentioned to her – Jackie went to Ichigo. "She's not done with you just yet," she assured him. Her hands went to his school pants, and as he stammered some weak-hearted complaints, she began to shrug them down to his knees, telling him that it would make things easier for the both of them.

"No, don't!" Ichigo gasped in a panic when Riruka straddled him. He was going to give more to the protest, but Riruka donned her lips on him, kissing deeply and passionately. Though he could not see underneath her skirt, he felt the heat of her dripping sex as it rubbed against the tip of his prick.

Jackie watched in great humor as Riruka swayed her hips, trying to align Ichigo's restored length with her sopping entrance. The head of the cock pressed against the lips and parted them, announced when Riruka gave a slight yelp at the prelude of being spread wider than ever before.

The show was about to start, and it must've been divine intervention when Jackie's cell phone went off. She cursed quietly, knowing that it was only Kuugo or Giriko would be calling, no doubt to gather the members of their group to consider the steps needed to recruit Ichigo, who was currently weeping with pleasure as Riruka invited more of his large cock into her tight snatch. The two of them stifled their moans, biting harshly on their lower lips.

A quick answer, Jackie told herself. She went off to the side reluctantly and took the call; sure enough, it was Giriko, speaking in his monotone, proper voice and requesting that both Jackie and Riruka reconvene at the base. She asked if it was urgent, and Giriko replied that it was; if need be, Ginjou would go out in search of them to bring them in. Jackie snarled; just when things were getting good. Riruka was moving her hips in a screwing manner to try to fit the last inches of Ichigo into her. Too bad it was all for naught. It was such a shame to detach them now, but there was no choice. It'd be pretty awkward if Ginjou ran into them fucking the ex-substitute Shinigami that he was trying to draft into Xcution.

"Riruka, get off of him," Jackie said through semi-grit teeth. She tugged the vee collar of her shirt, properly tucking away the breast that nearly leaked her nipple, and straightened presentably. She looked herself over for any splotches of semen that might've gotten on her. "We have to go. Kuugo's calling us."

Riruka, out of breath, looked over her shoulder. "But… but you said…" She cried out when Ichigo made a feeble thrust to bury another inch into her. She almost looked like she could cry if she left now.

"Would you want Kuugo to come looking for us and find you like _this_? Get up! We have to go!" Without another word, Jackie stormed away, equally upset to leave this encounter unfinished.

Riruka pouted, and a tear of dissatisfaction left the corner of her eye. Ichigo was looking at her with uncertainty and lust. How could she leave him? It was hard, but she lifted off of him with a slight gasp from both of them when he left her entirely. She collected her panties, dusted them off, and pulled them on. Courtesy took over for just a bit when she tugged up his trousers, hiding away his rigid and wet cock. When she zipped him up in such a way that it made him flinch, she stared him straight in the eye. "We're not done," she promised him. "So don't act all stupid next time!" She trailed after Jackie, who was already further down the road, and then looked over her shoulder to catch one last glance at her wasted opportunity, and then she chased her older companion.

And there Ichigo sat, dazed, hard in his pants, and confused. How could the two of them just leave him like that, after breaking his resolve and have him panting for more? This solitude gave him a chance to mourn his shattered integrity, though it was much more pressing to wriggle his way out of these persistent cables. Couldn't Riruka at least have granted him the kindness to undo this bondage before unexplainably running off?

Strength alone wasn't going to get them to come loose, he realized with a defeated sigh after trying to stretch his arms out. Fullbring certainly would be a nifty power in _these_ kinds of situations. Dropping his head, Ichigo murmured, "Dammit…"

ccc


End file.
